Previous research indicates inter-relationships among cancer risk, DNA repair and antioxidants, including vitamin E. However, controlled data in humans on the relationship of DNA repair to vitamin E is lacking. In this randomized controlled trial humans with prior colorectal polyps, we test whether vitamin E will modulate DNA repair measures (ADPRT, UDS and O6MGT) in lymphocytes and in monocytes obtained from peripheral blood. For final analysis, there will be a total sample size of 52 with good compliance. Each participant will have 2 baseline measures of DNA repair two days apart, then undergo randomization into one of two groups, placebo and vitamin E. The DNA repair measures will be repeated at 1 month and 2 months alter the intervention. There will be 83 % power to detect an effect on the DNA repair measure when the difference in the change in the measure is 25% or greater between the treated and placebo arms.